


A Secret Revealed

by GuardianLioness



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianLioness/pseuds/GuardianLioness
Summary: Pidge must come to grips with a truth about one of her teammates.





	A Secret Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> [A revised, Pidge-based drabble from a roleplaying account that I no longer utilize. It can be accessed at <http://hologramandahardplace.tumblr.com>, however, the roleplaying group it was written for is no longer in operation.]

Galra?

The word is ugly. A snarl. A growl. Guttural, echoing in the back of her mind. Galra is unsteady breath and wild, wide eyes as she searches for a place to hide. Galra is adrenaline flowing through her veins and her blood roaring in her ears as she throws Green into a nosedive. Galra is distance, desperation, loss.

Not Keith.

He’s the attack that splits their foe in two, the fire that blazes through their enemies. He’s impulsive decision, he’s her fellow night prowler, a friend who will shield her body with his own. He’s not that hateful word that clicks into her brain. Which is why, when he says the two words together, it takes her too long to process it, to understand. “…You? Galra?”

The two ideas don’t belong together. Her glasses slide forward on her nose, but she doesn’t look away or stop to push them up again. “What do you mean?”

Galra blood. Galra biology.

Are his genes really blended with those of their enemy? Pidge’s brown eyes narrow as she scans Keith’s entire form, hunting for any sign, any indication. His build is strong, but not the hulking frame of the Galra commanders they’ve seen. His fingers are rounded, not clawed. His eyes are not the full sclera glow of their enemy.

He is Keith. Edgy mullet, fiery heart, defender of the universe. Who is apparently part alien. Holy. Crow.

“You’re saying…You’re saying you’re like Spock?”  (She thinks it’s a fitting comparison. Half-human, half-alien, all incredible.) Moving with her usual deftness, she snags his wrist and pulls his hand closer to her face, squinting at it as if it contains some secret to his origins “Are you allergic to anything weird? What happens when you’re in the sun too long? I just thought you were pale like me, but maybe not. What color is your blood? Did you ever go to the hospital for anything serious? How did they not notice your biology is off if you’re part alien?”

The word does not fit him, but maybe it can change. With time, time and enough questions, perhaps the word can mean something else. The comforting footsteps of a nighttime patrol in the Castle of Lions, Red’s welcoming heat, a rare, infectious laugh -- Keith is Keith, and she will keep fighting until she understands this part of him too.


End file.
